


Lazy Sunday

by quiesce



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiesce/pseuds/quiesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Wilby Wonderful, Duck/Dan, threadbare" prompt for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/"><strong>rat_jam</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Wilby Wonderful, Duck/Dan, threadbare" prompt for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/profile)[**rat_jam**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/rat_jam/).

Dan frowned at the ground. Morning dew and ocean spray glistened on the grass and he didn't want to get his pants wet. Duck told him to wait and jogged the short trek back to his truck. He returned with a blanket, threadbare and faded, but good enough. They spread it out and sat down, huddling slightly so they'd both fit but touching only where Dan rested a hand on top of Duck's. They watched the sun pull free from the horizon and rise high into the sky, breaking the silence only to point out ships passing in the distance.


End file.
